soulstonefandomcom-20200216-history
Manchester
Manchester '''(also known as '''Manchester Island) is a large island in the north Atlantic Ocean off the north-west coast of continental Eulano. With an area of 209,331 km2 (80,823 sq mi), it is the largest island of Eulano, and is also the largest island of the Pandoran archipelago. Information Description Georgraphy/Climate Manchester is a island city off the coast of the Pacific Ocean, with a total area of 217,000 km2 (83,700 sq mi). The island's daytime temperatures range from 20°C - 34°C (68°F - 93.2°F). May and July are the warmest months of the year, with temperatures ranging from 22.2°C - 38.3°C (72°F - 101°F). December through February are the coldest months of the year, with temperatures ranging from 0°C - 8.3°C (32°F - 47°F). The island has a varied landscape, from the mountains to the beach. The main city is located to the south. To the north is the rural areas of the island. The South-East peninsula consists of mostly sandy beaches and a small stretch of small islands. In the center of the city is a massive water fountain. Manchester City Further information: Manchester City The city in the south mainly consists of four districts, or "communas": Communa One, Communa Two, Communa Three, and Communa Four. Communa Four and beyond are the more rural areas of the island, Communa Three mainly consists of suburban areas, either still active ones or abandoned ones, and Communa One and Two are the most populated areas and make up the most of the city. It is also where Navin, his family, and a major of his friends live. Energy ' All of the energy powered for Manchester is supplied by a small wind farm on the South-West pleateu. All cars on the island run on electricity it supplies, making ﻿the island an eco-friendly place. '''Transportation ' Electric cars are used to transport to different places on the island. Visitors must arrive by cruise boats. 'Economy ' Manchester's total economy is loosely based on its shopping departments. The currency here isn't known, but it could be possible that they use American dollars or the British pound/pound sterling. 'Wildlife ' Wildlife on the island flourishes. Plant life on the island includes several types of coniferous and deciduous trees, as well as numerous palms. Reeds and lily-pads grow on the lake. There are no introduced animal species on the island (except cats and dogs), which makes the ecosystem suprisingly stable. The majority of animals on the island are birds, including eagles, ducks, and owls. Reptiles include sea turtles, and the only mammals include whales and dolphins in surrounding waters. A few tropical fish species can be seen in Clearwater Ocean, where many locals can also be seen fishing and swimming there. 'Education ' Manchester Academy, located in Communa One, is a secondary school where Navin and other students attend from ages 8 to 17 (2nd to 11th Grade). Currently, Navin is in the 10th grade. Another school is located between Communa Two. '''Media Manchester Public Access is the island's media company that produces, acquires, and leases general entertainment programs. These programs are aired through MNT, the flagship channel of the island, as well as C-Kube, a generic children and teenagers' channel.